


Just Putting That Out There

by SassyOrlesian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen, Humor, One Shot, don't take this seriously, how the hell would Hawke breach that subject anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyOrlesian/pseuds/SassyOrlesian
Summary: "So, everyone, I'm a blood mage."Hawke has never really been good at breaking news to anyone.





	

"So, everyone, I'm a blood mage."

Everyone at the table seemed to collectively choke on their ale, and Fenris was looking like he was going to climb across the table and rip her heart out of her chest. Carver just groaned, putting his head in his hands. Aveline crossed her arms, raising her brows. She'd already seen Hawke's particular talents when they were fleeing Lothering. This was part of the deal with the redheaded warrior. She wouldn't be dishonest about it, everyone would know about her unique skill set before the expedition.

Aveline still trusted Hawke about as far as she could throw her... which was surprisingly not as far as one would think. Hawke flailed too much.

"I'm sorry Hawke, what?" Varric managed to speak up, patting a still choking Anders on the back.

"I'm a blood mage, like our friend Merrill. Sweet, innocent, Merrill. Who apologizes when she steps on rats."

The elven mage blushed, hiding her face behind her hands.

"I figured I'd put that out there, since we're all here. I didn't learn it from a demon though, not like it matters to some of you." She spared a pointed glance to Fenris, who snarled. Alright! Avoid casting anything even remotely strange looking in front of the man oppressed by mages. She could do that! She's not completely wretched.

"Our father taught my sister Bethany and I all the forms of magic he knew. Blood magic was one of them. I only know a few things, and I only use it when there is no other option." She offered, trying to ignore the familiar stab of guilt and sorrow at the mention of her sister. Blood magic hadn't been enough to save her.

At this point, Merrill and Anders started to argue about the difference between spirits and demons, Fenris cursed and was chugging down his entire mug of ale, Isabela was no longer listening, preening her nails, and Varric looked like he was debating on writing this new information down. Hawke clasped her hands together and looked at Aveline with a lopsided grin, that the guard returned with an eye roll.

"That went well."

 


End file.
